


hide away together

by WattStalf



Series: MoreLoliSho March [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Your relationship with the princess makes it hard to find time to be alone, so you take advantage of any chance you have to hide away.
Relationships: Sofia the First/Reader
Series: MoreLoliSho March [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	hide away together

It is never easy to get time alone with Sofia, not with how busy the young princess is, or with how many attendants she often has around her. You are lucky that your relationship with her has progressed at all over time, and you are luckier still whenever you have the chance to be alone with her, so that the two of you can get even closer. Naturally, the relationship has to remain secret, and the two of you do a lot of sneaking around in order to get anything done at all.

Today is a rare chance to get away together, though of course the two of you can’t stray very far. The best you can hope for is to find somewhere private out in the castle gardens, where you can hide away together for a short time and enjoy each other’s company, in the way that you only can once you two are alone. Sofia is so excited that she can hardly contain herself, and by the time the two of you are out in the garden, she seems to be looking all over to try nd find her ideal hiding spot, somewhere that she can let you have your with her.

It does not take her very long to find it, and then she is dragging you by the hand to a shady area behind some hedges. She confirms that it is impossible to see what is going on behind them from most angles, and that is enough to satisfy her. Beaming up at you, she asks, “Isn’t this perfect?”

“It is,” you reply, patting her on the head. “You did a good job.” Sofia loves to be praised like this, especially by you, and when she smiles at you, so adorable and innocent, it only furthers your thrill. You know there is no better feeling in the world than that of knowing that you have Sofia all to yourself, knowing that she idolizes and adores you, and would do anything to make you happy.

In return, you know that you have to do what you can to please her, hence why you could never deny her in a moment like this. All alone at last, you start to help her out of her rather complicated dress, until she is completely nude in front of you. Then, she helps you to undress as well, her small hands roaming over your body. You shudder beneath her touch, and are quick to drop down to your knees, putting a hand between her legs so that you can start to finger her and get her ready to take you. She is already wet in her excitement, so you know that this is not going to take very long.

Sofia always gets so excited for you, making it very easy, despite the size difference between the two of you. She is so small, yet so easily excitable, so unbearably horny at the mere prospect of getting you alone, and once you start fingering her, she goes to pieces for you, barely able to stand as you get to work. It is hard for her to swallow all of her gasps and whimpers, but she knows well enough that she has to also stay quiet if this hiding place is going to work.

That is a challenge, but it is a challenge she is willing to meet, biting her lip as you get her so riled up that she is unable to stand it. Finally, it is time to give her what she needs, and so, you lay back on the ground, finding it comfortable enough for the time being. And Sofia is light as can be as she gets on top of you, so tiny and delicate, and your hands feel so big on her waist, as you hold her steady, helping her as she straddles your cock.

Sofia grins down at you, all sunshine, until she starts to sink down onto you, and then, her expression turns much more lewd, losing herself in the feeling of being filled by you. At the same time, it is all that you can do to look up at her, so caught up in your own pleasure that your eyes nearly start to drift shut, but you want to keep looking up at her, want to take in the sight of her, so adorable as she takes you.

It does not take long for her to get used to you, and once she does, you let her set the pace at first, slowly rising and falling on your cock, trusting you to hold her steady while she handles everything else. Sofia quickly gets lost in it, and loses all sense of rhythm as she moans out, forgetting for a moment that she needs to swallow those moans, that she needs to try and stay quiet.

But that is just fine by you, just for the moment. If you need to cover her mouth, you will, but you have a feeling that neither of you are going to be able to last much longer, and certainly not long enough for it to turn into that much of a problem. You let her enjoy herself as she rides you, and as you lose yourself in just how good it feels to have Sofia have her way with you.

You have awakened quite the appetite in her since this secret relationship began, and now, she is always looking for her chances to satisfy that. For right now, you let her take whatever she wants, thrusting up into her to meet her pace until the two of you are both sent over the edge, with Sofia whimpering for you while you do your best to swallow the moans that threaten to spill out, at least conscious of how quiet you are being.

Sofia writhes on top of you until she starts to relax, and you hold her there for the moment. Soon enough, you will both need to get dressed, to do what you can to avoid getting caught, but just for now, you let her relax a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
